


Help me, please?

by 21_ThatOneTheatreKid_05



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21_ThatOneTheatreKid_05/pseuds/21_ThatOneTheatreKid_05
Summary: Tony Stark takes it upon himself to help Peter Parker, his kid, with his homework."Well" Tony smiled at the kid. "English was  never my best subject, but let me see."Tony sat next to Peter, a little too close for his liking.That's when it hit him.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Found Family Bingo





	Help me, please?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> Here is my third fic for the 2020 found family bingo- for the prompt, 'Homework Help.'  
> Obviously, nothing belongs to me!  
> Comments and kudos are, as always, greatly appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Ace

"I swear to god." Peter looked up from his homework. "I, am going to kill her."  
"who are we killing?" Tony stark asked, walking into the "you know, for legal reasons."  
Peter laughed, still just a little shocked by the fact that the Tony Stark was standing right in front of him.  
"Just my English teacher, homework I don't understand."  
"Well" Tony smiled at the kid. "English was never my best subject, but let me see."  
Tony sat next to Peter, a little too close for his liking.  
That's when it hit him.  
Tony must have thought he was stupid. Who wouldn't? He couldn't even handle his English homework.  
"Shit." he muttered, he hadn't paid attention to anything tony was saying.  
"you try one."

Peter laughed nervously right. He could do this. "So" he started. "I just- I have no idea. Sorry."  
He had started to cry, why couldn't he just be a normal kid, who could do his normal god damn homework. Even with Tony Stark sitting right there he was struggling. He was so damn stupid.  
"Kid." Tony grabbed onto Peter's arm, to which he flinched away. "Just take some deep breaths okay. In. Out. In. Out.  
Peter started to nod. He could do that.  
Well, he thought he could do that. But no, he was panicking, really, really panicking, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.  
"Peter, PETER! Just , here." He picked the book up off Peter's lap and moved it onto the floor, turning his attention entirely to Peter." Deep breaths kiddo, we can deal with your homework later.'  
Peter slowly started to nod. Okay. "Okay. Homework, how do I do it? Help me." the next part he whispered. "please."  
"Of course kiddo, of course."  
So, they sat like that for a while- Tony helping Peter with his homework, and Peter slowly starting to understand it more and more.  
In the end it was quite a good night.

Somehow, Peter found himself enjoying himself more than he would have thought.


End file.
